Unbetting
by Belisse
Summary: [COMPLETE]The bets had caused the troubles, how the hell John Sheppard will ask for forgiveness. follow up to The bet is on! Second in the Friends are foes Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unbetting**

**Spoiler: From the actual series, none. But this is kind of a sequel for The bet is on! Kind of...**

**Pairing: Sheppard/Weir**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I only wish I did**

**Summary: The bets had caused the troubles, how the hell John Sheppard will ask for forgiveness.**

**A/N: I started this just because last night I couldn't sleep and maybe this way I'll be able to take advantage of the damn insomnia. Any ways, about the fic, I am only making this because my original character Stella, wants to make another appearance. But the fic I'm planning with her happens after the events in Trapped. And the other day while reading The bet is on! I realized that John and Elizabeth never officially made up. But as those that know, I integrated parts of The bet is on in the fic Trapped. So before moving on, I wanted to clear the fluffy stuff. Am I making any sense? Maybe not, blame it on the lack of sleep. Not beta'd**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Night Talks**

It's been a week since the naked run around the city, and John was still regretting the decision of making a bet involving Elizabeth. She's in speaking terms with him, but not as before and that is bothering him; big time. He now walked to her room, convinced that he will try to convince her that he never intended to do any harm and least to her.

But how he will do it? Not a clue, maybe he'll fall on his knees and will beg for forgiveness, but that won't do it. He didn't had anywhere to buy flowers or get some fancy chocolates, so he's stuck with the good old apology.

John knocked on the door and waited, nothing. It was now very late and he made sure she wasn't on her office before coming here. He knocked again... nothing. Maybe she's in the mess hall, so he walked that way, with every intention of meeting her and talk to her. But when he arrived, she wasn't there. The only person inside the mess hall was Rodney McKay. Who's head was on the table and looked sound asleep. John sighted heavily, this was not his day. Carefully, he walked into the empty kitchen and made a bit of coffee. Then he walked out of the kitchen with two mugs in hand. He walked towards Rodney's table and sat on the chair across from McKay.

John placed one of the coffee mugs in front of McKay's nose and the man started to stir up. Rodney opened his eyes and startled looked up, John was smiling at him. "Don't you think a bed is more comfortable?" Rodney looked disoriented and John pushed the coffee mug closer to the man, "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a break, what about you?" Rodney grabbed the mug and smelled the coffee while John stared at his mug, "I was looking for Elizabeth, have you seen her?"

"No."

John sipped his coffee slowly, trying to clear his mind and trying not to loose his nerve and find Elizabeth. He passed a hand through his hair, feeling the bump on the back. He had to smile, she will be the end of him and John knew it. Rodney took a bit of coffee and looked at Sheppard, "Don't worry, she'll forgive you."

Rodney stood up and started to make his way to the door, John stared at him, "You think so?"

"Sure, in about a thousand years."

John glared at Rodney, and replied sarcastically, "Thanks!"

Rodney stopped at the door, "Thanks for the coffee."

And just like that Rodney walked out of the mess hall. Once he finished his coffee, John stood up and walked out of the mess hall. He will try at least one more time at her room, if she doesn't answer there's always tomorrow.

Once there, he knocked on the door; and waited. Nothing... he was curious, where could she be? He thought of returning to his room, but John knew better. There was no way he could sleep right now.

But suddenly and idea came to him, and he made his way to his room. He had a nice cool bath, put on his comfy pajama pants and a loose shirt. And he set out for his favorite balcony, not the southwest pier. That one was for important occasions only. But the one he was headed to was closer to his room and it was lower, so he had a better ocean sound there.

He found the door and walked out. The air was soft on his skin, and he liked having the tingling feeling of just bathed skin against the wind. John closed in on the railing and sat down on it with his feet on the outside. He just needed 15 minutes, and he'll be ready to sleep. And maybe tomorrow he'll have the way to get to talk with Elizabeth.

-0-0-0-0-

Elizabeth was a bit tired, she had spent her last couple of hours hidden. Doing some work, that if she'd be in her office it would've been interrupted for sure. Specially by that particular Major, that she knew he had been walking around lately like a sad puppy. _Damn you and that face you make. But you must suffer... at least a bit more._

As she made her way towards her room, she spotted that certain Major walking around in his pajamas. Weird, she had never seen him like this, he's always in his uniform. With that thought in mind she followed him cautiously. Elizabeth didn't wanted John to discover her following him. That would give him too many questions, and could follow up to a conversation that she had managed to evade for the last week.

So she watched him go out to a balcony, where he sat on the rails facing the ocean. She slowly walked out behind him, before the door closed. And in all fairness she decided to sneak on him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

John was feeling relaxed, and his mind started wandering. He thought of Elizabeth and hoped that everything could go back to normal. He now thought of that day when she walked in on him on his room, and when she walked in on him on the showers... well she had a tendency of walking in on him while he was naked. Maybe it was a sign from the heavens or she just liked to see him naked. After all she did made him run along Rodney around Atlantis.

John had to smile, a smile that quickly faded when he thought about what to tell her. But all his thoughts were interrupted when something poked him hard on his ribs; startled he jumped and slipped off the railing. Yep, definitely not his day.

TBC...

-0-0-0

**A/N: Reviews please!**


	2. Slipping

**A/N: Here's more! I guess my brain likes to function on a low percentage of sleep. I wrote this two days ago very early in the morning after having only three hours of sleep. Go figure.**

**Vilya – coughmoreficsaregoodcough. Hehehe**

**Ashkash – Laziness... should I take that as a compliment? Uhmmm, and don't worry about laughing. That happens when you're a John whumper. :evilgrin:**

**Rogue and Dr. Dredd – You guys seem to read my mind, oh well... hopefully you'll be pleased.**

**Johnliz4ever – Thanks! I hope you like this.**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Slipping**

After slipping off the rain John only recalled the moment he hit the water. It was cold, way to cold for his taste. He came bursting on the surface and looked up. None other than Elizabeth Weir was looking down at him. Her face filled with worry. Yep, she will be the end of him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After poking John on the ribs, Elizabeth never expected that reaction from him. Let alone watch him slip down the rail and into the cold ocean. She looked down and saw him coming out to the surface. Elizabeth had to admit to herself, that conversation she had been dreading over, just got 10 times longer. _Bad, bad impulse!_

She turned and walked into the corridor. From there she made her way down quickly and walked out into the pier to help John out of the water. Once there, she saw him slowly swimming towards the ledge, Elizabeth looked at him worriedly, "Are you ok?"

John finally grabbed the ledge and stared at Elizabeth, "Why... why, why, why do you do these things to me?"

Elizabeth walked to the ledge and offered him a hand, "I'm sorry John. I didn't expected you to be so jumpy."

John grabbed her hand, but not to help himself out, "I'm sorry too."and he pulled her into the water.

Elizabeth landed with a splash, as she didn't expected that. Which made her kick herself mentally, _that is so John._

John stepped into the pier's ledge and looked back to Elizabeth. She was glaring at him so bad that it was short to see some smoke come out of her ears. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Payback." John now offered her a hand, but pulled it back before Elizabeth could reach it, "Now don't try to copy me, because I'll leave you here."

Elizabeth still glared, but nodded. John offered his hand once again and helped her out of the water. Once out, John stood up straight and stopped abruptly holding his back, "Oww."

Elizabeth looked at him worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"You made me fall from two floors up! That's what's wrong!" John was now feeling more snappier. But Elizabeth grabbed him by the arm, "Come one, Carson should take a look at you."

"He'll probably look at me and say 'Now what?'"

And so they walked quietly inside and towards the infirmary. Once there they catch Carson on his way out. The doctor just stared at them, "What the hell happened to you two?"

John and Elizabeth exchanged looks and john was the first to talk, "She made me fall."

"Fall where? And what are you wearing?"

John felt a bit awkward, "Can't a man have comfortable sleeping clothes? Anyways, she made me fall from a balcony."

"What?"

Now Elizabeth felt the need to intervene, "It was an accident Carson."

John stared at her, "You poked me!"

"Well you chose the worst place for sitting down!"

"You poked me!"

Carson rolled up his eyes and made then sit on the examination tables nearby. Elizabeth assured Carson that she was ok, but Carson made her stay anyways. The doctor now could hear John say, "She had to pay..."

The doctor now moved towards John, and began a brief examination and some X-rays of his back. When finished, Carson searched for a pair or scrubs and made them change into dry clothes. After pulling the curtains between them, Carson returned to his office while he waited for the two to change.

John was on his side of the curtain, annoyed at the whole thing. He decided that she had to feel just like him, "Elizabeth, please control yourself now. You know, there are a lot of pointy things around. I don't want to take an eye out because you can't control yourself whenever I'm without clothes."

Then from her side of the curtain, Elizabeth listened to John not believing what he was saying, so she laughed sarcastically, "Don't flatter yourself Major, you're not that impressive."

John now smiled, "Well your actions say otherwise, my dear doctor. Your history definitely doesn't help you either."

But before Elizabeth could reply something, Carson walked in, "Give me your clothes, I'll have them sent to the laundry."

John held on to his and said, "No, thanks. I think I'll just hang this to dry in my room."

Elizabeth just snapped, "Oh John don't be such a kid!"

"A kid?"

But now Carson wasn't in the mood to listen to the pair fight, "Ok, that's enough! Give me your clothes and get a bloody grip on yourselves!"

Elizabeth and John were a little startled by the doctor's reaction. So they gave him their clothes and put on the scrubs quietly. Once they finished, Carson pulled back the curtain. Elizabeth and John stared at each other in anger. Carson walked up to each of them and handed a big mug filled with a yellowish liquid. John stared at it, while Carson said, "Drink this, both of you."

John was still staring at the liquid, "What is this?" he smelled it, "Are you giving us beer?"

"Heavenly beer Major. That's what you called it, and yes, I don't want you two getting sick for behaving like children."

John stared at Carson, "Are you sure? You know we'll get all..."

"Drunk, I know. But if I have to put up with you one night... then so be it!"

Elizabeth now looked up, "We're sleeping here? But I only..."

Carson now faced her, "There's no way I'm letting you two roam around Atlantis under the effects of that. And Sheppard needs to wait until morning, to the results of the x-rays to make sure he's ok." Now he turned to leave, "Get yourselves comfortable."

There was nothing left to say, they were stuck together in the infirmary. The silently drank their heavenly beer. When finished Elizabeth sat on her bed, and John sat on his. They looked at each other once more, this was going to be an interesting night.


	3. Heavenly beer, heavenly night

**A/N: Well here's more, I don't know why but this fic is so easy to write and update. Now to those MIA readers : Belisse is seen hiding behind a small fort: tell your snipers to stand down. I'll try to update as soon as possible. But try to view this as someone trying to jump start a car battery. Maybe after I finish this, MIA will be finished. I just need something fresh to do. :) And if yout still want to shoot me, I think I just fractured a toe, as I wrote this. So... that should keep you at bay... for now.**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Heavenly beer, heavenly night.**

"So..."

Elizabeth looked at John, "So?"

They stared at each other awkwardly. John now started to feel the effects of the drink, he was looking at the bottom of his mug with interest.

Elizabeth looked at John and lower her head, "John? I'm sorry I made you fall from the balcony. Is just that I..."

But she was cut off by John, "Shh, we'll talk about it in the morning. Right now, what I'm wondering is if we can manage to get a refill."

Elizabeth smiled and replied, "I don't think so John."

"Come on! We just got a huge shipment of the stuff!"

Elizabeth shook her head, and John stood up and walked towards Carson's office.

Carson was deep into paperwork, John stopped at eh door, "Hey Carson, can we have a bit more of beer."

Carson didn't even looked up, "What? No!"

John smirked, "You know the stuff is good for us, and just one more cup won't do any harm."

Carson seemed to think about it, either that or he was just ignoring John, but after a moment he replied, "Behind me there's a cabinet. One bottle should be enough for one more drink each. But that's it, this is not a pub, and I want both of you on your bed once you finish. Is that clear?"

"Yes." John now walked towards the cabinet, and opened the door. There was a big row, filled with bottles. Discreetly as he could John took three bottles, "Thanks Carson." and then he walked back towards Elizabeth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rodney had returned to his lab after meeting John in the mess hall. Maybe the man didn't know it, Elizabeth had him eating out of her hand. But now Rodney had another quest, pray that Carson was still in the infirmary. So he could take a look at his brand new burnt hand. It was his left hand and it was burned in the inside all the way up to the wrist and the pain was begining to bother him.

Rodney walked in the infirmary, but once inside he was distracted by a loud giggling. Clearly it was Elizabeth, but it was followed by a low grunt that sounded a bit like John. Suddenly Rodney forgot all about his hand and started walking towards the giggling. It was actually kind of disturbing as he started to hear John's voice a bit more cleared, "Oh that's nice... mm mm. Lower... just like that."

Rodney's mind had to do a double take, _John is... and Elizabeth is..._

Then John's voice continued, "A bit lower, ahhh that's a good girl... Oww! Slow down Elizabeth, there's no need to be rough!"

Now, every bad thought came running into Rodney's mind. But John continued, "Mmm, lower. Oh dear God! Elizabeth where did you learned to do that!"

_When did I feel to the Twilight Zone? _Rodney could stand it any longer and walked in expecting to find a mind scarring situation. But when he saw them, Rodney didn't knew what to do. Laugh, run away, maybe both. But he was definitely relieved. John was lying on a bed flat on his stomach, Elizabeth was sitting on top of him and it appeared that she was giving him... a back massage.

They both looked up at Rodney when he appeared, John smiled, "Rodney! Man you should try this. She's a goddess."

Rodney sighted in relief and reached out for the nearest chair, "Oh God! I thought you two were..."

Hearing all the conmmotion, Carson appeared behind Rodney, "What the hell are you two doing? I told you to go to sleep two hours ago."

Elizabeth got off the bed and walked towards her.

Rodney diverted Carson's attention, "Carson, just ignore them fore a while. And take a look at my hand. Please? I have been scarred enough for one night."

"Ok, just sit over there." Carson pointed out a chair away from John and Elizabeth.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Elizabeth got in her bed and looked at John, they couldn't resist it, they started laughing. Then without warning they heard Carson's voice, "Quite down you two! I swear if you two don't act like grown up in 5 minutes, I have a nice needle prepared that will keep you out unitl next month!"

John and Elizabeth tried to stiffle their laugh. Elizabeth tried to make herself comfortable and seeing that John was doing the same, she had a wild idea, so she whispered, "Ptsss, John!"

John looked at her, Elizabeth moved her covers and signaled him with her hand to come over her bed. He stared at her reluctantly, but after she smiled at him and patted the bed, he just stood up and jumped into her bed.

Elizabeth felt good, John was there with her and even though the bed was small. She knew she will sleep alright. So she snuggled close to John and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Carson just finished bandaging Rodney's hand. "It's been quiet for the last 20 minutes, do you think they're out?"

Rodney eyed Carson, "For your sake, I hope they are."

"Let's see."

Both men walked towards John and Elizabeth's beds and discovered them, together on Elizabeth's bed. Both men smiled, Carson turned around, "You know? Somehow, my night just got better."

Rodney felt a bit confused, "Better? Why?"

"Because, they are not going to be very happy when they wake up."

Rodney smiled, he knew that too.

-0-0-0

**A/N: Reviews anyone? How many did actually believed that John and Liz were doing naughty things in the infirmary:shakes head: Dirty... dirty minds. ;P**


	4. Not so heavenly morning

**A/N: More... my brain is dead and I'm a zombie. Instead of eating people I write and go slowly insane. Anyways, I had a break to write this before I forgot what the chapter was going to be like. So... here it is. After this one I "think"it'll be one more chapter and it's done!**

**Thanks a lot Dr.Dredd for the info on the gel. :P**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter IV: Not so heavenly morning.**

John started to feel awake, his mind felt rested even though his body felt a bit sore. He also, somehow felt very snuggly. There was someone lying besides him. When he opened his eyes and looked beside him, Elizabeth was there deep asleep and one of her arms right across his chest.

If this would've been a different situation, John would've smiled. But the episode was far too weird, John tried to remember the night before. He remembered the moment when Elizabeth called him over her bed. But there were a lot of other moments where John was not sure of what had happened between them. He suddenly noticed that she had started to move and John closed his eyes. To be honest he didn't wanted to see her face when she woke up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elizabeth felt herself more aware of her surroundings. She was all curled up against something. _This pillow is too hard_. But she noticed too that her pillow was breathing, her eyes snapped open and looked around her. She was lying next to John. _No, no, no, this isn't happening! I am angry at him, we're not supposed to be sleeping together!_

She tried to refresh her memory, Elizabeth remembered most of it but there were parts that were all together fuzzy. She didn't know, but then another thought jumped to her mind, the drink shouldn't have done it. Is not supposed to make us forgetful. But now she was so consumed by her mental discussion that she jumped up when she heard her name. It was John, but reacting wildly Elizabeth tried to get out of the bed as quickly as she could. In the process she lost balance and accidentally slammed her elbow into John's groin.

After that she fell on the floor and looked at John. He was curled up in fetal position, his hands on his groin. Elizabeth covered her face, this was possibly the tenth time she had inflicted some kind of injury to John. In all the commotion she saw him turning and lying flat on his belly. His head was sinked in the pillow and Elizabeth flinched as he said, "I'm never going to be able to have children." Then he followed to do a mock cry.

Before either one of them could say another word, Carson walked in the scene. He took one look at the pair in front of him and tried to repress a laugh, "What happened now?"

John looked up, just enough to look at Carson, "She just castrated me!"

Elizabeth stood up and looked at Carson, "Can I go now?"

Carson eyed with a mild amused expression, "In a moment." He now turned to John, "How are you feeling Major? Besides the obvious."

John had now managed to sit on the bed and replied with a sarcastic tone, "Fantastic. Life can't be better!" There was a moment of silence and John continued talking, this time without the sarcasm, "My back hurts a bit."

Then Carson quickly replied, "Well, that will pass. But you'll be fine, there weren't any fractures and your spine is fine. Besides with the professional massage you had..."

John frowned, "Massage? What massage?"

Carson held on a smirk and shot John a knowing look, "You know lad! Elizabeth gave you a professional massage last night."

John stared at Carson in disbelief, then he stared at Elizabeth who had a faint blush going on in her face. Carson continued, "I had to tell her to get down from on top of you a couple of times."

In that precise moment, Rodney walked in, he looked around and saw the scene. He smirked. "Are they just waking up?"

Carson crossed his arms and replied, "Yes."

John stared at Rodney and snapped, "What?"

Rodney held on a laugh, "Nothing, I was just remembering something about last night."

At that point John had lost his patience, "Well why don't you share it, if it is so funny?"

Rodney and Carson exchanged looks and Rodney said, "Well, you two were quite loud last night. There was a point where I thought that you two were..." Rodney stopped, he looked at Elizabeth that by now had her face buried on her hands.

But John couldn't contain himself, "What?"

Rodney was now trying not to laugh, "I though you two were... having sex."

John was quite shocked for a couple of seconds, "But... we..." John looked now at Elizabeth who looked like she wanted to escape from the scene. "Did we?"

At the question Carson was the one who answered, "Of course not! I would have sedated you two before you even thought of it!"

Elizabeth now finally gathered her strength, "Just a question." Her voice was soft, but almost restrained, as if she wanted to scream. "I can't remember that particular moment you're describing Carson. The drink you gave us is not supposed to have this kind of effects."

Now Carson seemed to have changed moods all of the sudden, "Well, that is because the one you drank last night, was not for partying. And I don't know who allowed you two to have four bottles of the stuff!"

John suddenly felt the wish to vanish from sight, an angry Carson was pretty much a really scary sight. But now John was the one who gathered up strength to talk, "What do you mean is not for party? We had a lot last week and I remember everything that I did that night."

Carson stared at Rodney in disbelief and then back at John, "This is because the one here is stronger! Also, I would really like to know whose idea was to use the ultrasound gel to give the massages? That stuff is not a Kama Sutra oil! The stock is running low and you two had to spend two bottles?" Carson waited a minute to breathe in several times before continuing, "And on what? Wait... please don't answer that. I will need to disinfect the infirmary."

Before anyone could say anything the three guys heard Elizabeth, "Oh my God!"

John now looked at Carson, "Now you know."

Elizabeth was now staring at the floor, "Can we go now?"

Carson looked at Rodney, who seemed to be having the time of his life by seeing Carson bullying the bosses of the city.

Carson in turn, relaxed, "Yes."

Without second thought Elizabeth walked out so fast that she was almost running. Carson looked at John with a mild amused expression, "Well son, just let me know if something hurts. And go, before I retake my thoughts of revenge."

Now John didn't had to consider it, he just walked out and towards his quarters. On the way he tried with all his might to remember what had happened the night before, but with no results. Just as he approached his door, another surprise arrived for him, Elizabeth was on his door waiting for him.

TBC...


	5. Overboard

**A/N: Yay! It's done! This chapter took a bit more of work because I have no idea as to why the conversation between John and Liz seemed to vanish from my mind. But thanks to my lovely sister, who hates Stargate BTW, helped me with this. I think it was that she saw my desperation and took pity on me. If it sucks I take all the blame! So this is the end for this one. But I have officially made my first series, this fic should be the second. **

**The series will include The bet is on, Unbetting, Trapped, Unexpected Side Effects and a last and fifth one that has yet to be written. I have named the series Friends are foes, because somehow it fits. But let me know what you think anyways. Don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter V: Overboard**

John slowed his walking and stopped at his door. For a moment John felt awkward, remembering the night they supposedly had and now they are here just staring at each other. Not really knowing what to say.

Elizabeth looked at John and said, "Can we talk about it now?"

John gave her a small glare, what was to talk about? He remembered clearly telling her how he felt. Why was she insisting on clearing the issue when it was crystal clear. Also, it was beginning to be quite alarming, after the bet issue Elizabeth had the tendency of causing injuries and falls on him. Now that he thought of it, would it be safe for him to be in the same room with her? That gave him a thought, "Should I find a shield or should I fear for my life now?"

Elizabeth glared at him, "I've never done anything on purpose."

"You poked me."

"I didn't knew at the time that you were going to fall from the balcony! At least I didn't do a bet to make you fall from the balcony."

John stared at her clearly in anger, "Whoa! Why you have to bring that up again?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms around her chest and looked away.

John noticed that people around were beginning to stare. "Elizabeth?"

"Forget it!"

"There we go again!"

Elizabeth turned around and started to walk away, "Forget it John!"

John suddenly shouted, "Fine! Be like that!"

John saw Elizabeth walk away, so he opened the door to his room and walked in. He was angry, but decided to shower before doing anything. And above all, he wanted to get out of the scrubs and into real clothes. Once that was done, John mind was on another mission; find Elizabeth and settle this thing. Once he opened the door there she was, about to knock.

Elizabeth looked at John and seemed to lost her nerve, because she turned and walked away. John ran after her and catch up with her. He took her by the arm, "Would you just talk to me!"

Elizabeth looked around, making John do the same. He noticed that there were more people on the corridors. So as he tried to find a solution a balcony door came across him. He opened it and they moved outside. "Well... you wanted to talk about it. You know I have apologized a few times. Why the hell do you still bring that up?"

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably on her feet and looked at John, "Because I'm hurt!"

John's face was filled with confusion, "Why?"

Elizabeth's eyes shot daggers, and her voice started rising, "Because you weren't man enough to ask me by your own free will! You had to do a bet to get your courage."

John was a little taken aback, he hadn't thought of it that way, but by the way she put it... she was right. "Ok. Yes, I admit my courage seemed to take a vacation that week. But I never lied about what I feel for you!"

John thought this would calm her down, but instead she just exploded, "What am I? An ogre? What the hell have I done for you to think that you need courage to ask me out?"

John walked towards Elizabeth, trying to remain calm, "Is not that you're an ogre. But I thought... I feared... that if I did that, the fine line between friendship and something else could be broken. And... well what if you didn't feel the same way. The friendship part would've been screwed."

Elizabeth calmed down for a moment, while she shifted uncomfortably, "That is..." she looked away, trying to find the right words, "the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

On a mad impulse, John walked towards Elizabeth and gave her a quick kiss. Then he backed away. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Elizabeth was now in shock with a mixed paralysis and completely mute. John watched her with an amused expression, waiting for her reaction.

She blinked, and moved her head. Her body seemed to be registering her commands and she gave John a glare, "What the hell was that?"

John's amused expression faded, "What?"

Elizabeth touched her lips, "Why?"

John's face flushed out all color, "Well, if you didn't liked it, I'm sorry. But I'm not regretting it. I don't care what you do or say. I'm not taking it back."

Elizabeth closed in on him, "Who the hell you think you are?"

"Say what you want, I stand by what I did."

Elizabeth dropped her angry face, "You little bastard!"

Quickly as she could, she grabbed John's face and gave him a kiss. "There! Are you happy now?"

John was in sudden shock. He looked at Elizabeth and she was... smirking. John suddenly realized that he was holding his breath in. So he breathed out and returned his breathing to normal. When he was finally able to think straight, he smirked back, "You do know what this could mean... right?"

Elizabeth was giving him an odd look and without warning kissed him again. When they pulled apart, John stared at Elizabeth, "Are the attacks going to stop now? Or should I start wearing an armour?"

She seemed to think about it, "Are you willing to risk it?"

John smiled, "You are evil... you know that.. right?"

Elizabeth had to smile, then she pulled him close and kissed him again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rodney was irritated, but Carson had made him an appointment to check his hand. He would gladly ignore him, if it wasn't for Carson's threat; a very big needle on the least welcomed place.

Rodney walked in the infirmary and Carson was already waiting for him. "Good evening Rodney."

"Carson."

"How's the hand?"

"The same it was this morning. Can you be done with it?"

Carson smiled and started unwrapping Rodney's hand. "Have you seen Major Sheppard?"

"No, not since this morning. Why?"

Carson, started cleaning Rodney's burn, "I called him at noon, to be back here for a check up."

But before Rodney said anything, John Sheppard walked right in the infirmary, with his hair worse than ever and a ear to ear smile. "Hello people!"

Carson and Rodney exchanged odd looks. John was looking way much happier than normal.

Carson applied some ointment to Rodney's hand while glancing casually at John, "Are you ok?"

John smiled, "The best I've felt in months!"

Carson and Rodney exchanged looks again, Carson continued, "How's your back?"

John walked towards them and sat on a bed, "A bit stiff, but ok."

Now Rodney was the one giving John odd looks, and his face changed to an amused expression, "Maybe all you need is a good massage."

John's face lit up, as if he had remembered something, "That's a good idea."

Carson had finished with Rodney's hand, allowing Rodney to approach John, "So... what should we call you now?"

John looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well.. are you going to be honey bun or pumpkin?"

Carson smirked and John's face changed colors, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

But Rodney pressed on, "Are you sure? Couldn't be that you a a certain base commander."

John suddenly cut him off, "Rodney... drop it!"

Carson and Rodney stared at each other and Carson smiled, "Maybe it's 'baby'."

John looked completely annoyed, but the conversation kept on between Rodney and Carson.

"Is it Johnny now?" Rodney added

John snapped, "Carson, could you do this quickly? I have a briefing in ten minutes."

Carson and Rodney stiffed their laughter for a bit, while Carson checked on John's back. Once he finished he went on full doctor gear, "You'll be fine, just don't overdo yourself."

"Thanks." John stood up and walked towards the exit, the infirmary was in complete silence, until he reached the door. There, he heard Rodney's voice shouting, "See you later pumpkin!"

And as John walked away from the infirmary all he could hear was Carson and Rodney's laughter.

Fin... for now.


End file.
